Segunda oportunidad de un usuario alter
by fantictionTec
Summary: Esta es la Historia de Issei hyoudou la rencarnacion de Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet', ven su historia de como Kazuma vive su nueva vida como Issei, el portador del Boosted Gear, y un Alter. IsseixHarem, no pervert , Issei Nivel dios.
1. Chapter 1 Nuevo inicio

Capitulo 1

En el Territorio Perdido nos encontramos con Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet', luchado en su tercera forma, contra las fuerzas que intentan invadir el territorio Perdido junto a su rival Ryuho, mientras lucha un inusual suceso sucede un portal, un portal negro se abre y de hay sale un hombre que ambos conocen bien.

"Mujo." dijo Kazuma.

"Mujo." dijo Ryuho.

Mujo era un hombre alto con gafas de sol y traje de negocios. Ambos lo miraron con incredulidad, creían que lo habían destruido. Pero el estaba en frete de ellos con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

"Hola Kazuma-kun y Ryuho-kun, como ha estado tanto tiempo." dijo Mujo.

"No es posible ambos te destruimos." dijo Kazuma.

"si eso es cierto, pero antes de que desapareciera la puerta se volvió a abrir y entre en ella, e estado ahí desde entonces y a hora es momento de hacerles pagar por intentar matarme." Con eso dicho Mujo suelta todo su poder alter y ataca a ambos.

Los tres era muy fuertes pero Mujo era mas poderoso, cundo se dispuso a dar el golpe final a Kazuma, Ryuho se puso en el camino y tomo el golpe por el.

"¡RYUHO!" dijo Kazuma, como el lo atrapo.

Ryuho tenia un hueco en el estomago, el se estaba muriendo y no hay nada que el pueda hacer.

"tos..Kazuma..toss…quiero que lo derrote y…tosss…protejas el Territorio por mi…tosssss… eres el único que...puedes…..hacerlo" el dijo, como los últimos rastros de vida desaparecían de sus ojos.

"¡RYUHO!" Kazuma grito, como sostenía a su rival/amigo mientras lloraba. Recordó lo que Ryuho le pidió y lo iba a cumplir aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga.

"Que lastima tenia planeado mantenerlos con vida a ambos para que vieran como mato a todos los que le importa, o bueno supongo que lo are a hora" dijo Mujo, con una sonrisa.

Algo se rompió en Kazuma con eso, Kazuma sentía algo que nunca había sentido por nadie ni siquiera por Mujo antes, pero a hora si, el sentía una sed de venganza por todo lo que hizo. El se levanto y grito.

"¡MUJO!"

Como un poder muchas veces mayor al de Mujo exploto de Kazuma, en oleadas. Mujo por primera ves sentía miedo al ver a Kazuma exudando mas poder que el. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kazuma apareció delante de el en el puno ladeado haca atrás gritando.

"¡CONCHA DE BALA!"

Como el puño conecto con Mujo enviándolo a bolar hacia atrás con un Boom sonido, seguido de un has de luz dorado. El golpe consumió tanto el como Mujo. Kazuma sabía que este golpe lo matara junto con Mujo, pero el lo aceptaba. Después de que el has de luz desaparece ha había nada, nisi quiera el cuerpo de Kazuma que fue carbonizado en la explosión junto a Mujo. Y haci termina la historia de Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet' en este mundo.

-Frontera entre la vida y la muerte-

Dos figuras estaban flotando en un espacio donde todo era blanco, ellos eran Kazuma y Ryuho, ambos estaban con la ropa destrozada donde lo único que queda eran sus pantalones negros deportivos, ambos estaban durmiendo, hasta que una vos los despertó.

"Despierten." dijo una vos masculina que irradiaba poder.

Ambos despertaron en ese mismo momento mirando al rededor hasta que los dos vieron a la figura masculina blanca.

"¿Que en eres tu?" ambos preguntaron.

"Yo soy un dios de otro universo." Dijo haciéndoles sorprender a los dos.

"¿Una pregunta que paso con el Territorio Perdido?" pregunto Ryuho.

"Ese lugar prospero, siendo protegido por los otras alter" dijo la figura.

Ambos suspirando de alivio. Luego la figura hablo.

"Estoy aquí para darles otra oportunidad a ambos si desean pide darles una nieva vida en este mundo o puedo dejar los ir al otro mundo, ustedes eligen" Dijo sorprendiéndolos que le darían otra oportunidad en la vida.

"Yo boy a ir a este otro universo mundo. ¿Todavía tendré mis poderes alter?" dijo Kazuma.

"Me alegra que aceptaras la oferta y respondiendo a su pregunta, si tendrá sus poderes alter, pero no serán capase de usarlos en los bebes por lo que tendrán que entrenar" dijo el, haciendo que Kazuma asintiera. Luego la figura se dirigió a Ryuho, que respondió.

"Yo no tomare esa oferta ya que quiero reunirme con mis familiares y no quiero luchar mas, pera gracias por la oferta." Dijo Ryuho, haciendo que Kazuma diera la vuelta así el, rápidamente, antes que Kazuma hable Ryuho lo hizo primero.

"Lo siento Kazuma pero ya no quiero pelear mas y deseo ver a mi padre e esperado mucho para esto de verdad lo siento." Le dijo a Kazuma.

Kazuma asitio, la figura luego hablo.

"Kazuma en este mundo existen Diablos, Ángeles caídos, Ángeles y cualquier otro se de leyendas, debes tener cuidado al usar tu poder alter, y además te voy a dar el Boosted Gear un Sacred Gear pensad en el como un alter, las habilidades de este dispositivo tendrás que averiguarlas." Y con esas palabras finales todo desapareció en un destello de luz.

-otro universo, en un hospital-

Un grito de una mujer se podría oír de la sala de parto, esta mujer estaba dando a luz a un bebe, después de un tiempo se escucho el llanto de un bebe pero luego se detuvo.

En una habitación había tres personas, dos adultos, uno en la cama y el otro parado ambos estaban viendo a una al bebe de la mujer que estaba en la cama con ella, esta era la familia hyoudous, y el bebe que estaba en la cama era su hijo recién nacido.

"Como lo llamamos" dijo el hombre.

"hmm... Issei, ese será su nombre" dijo la mujer.

`hm.. Estos son mis padre y al parecen mi nuevo nombre es Issei. ¡genial!.´ pensó el bebe feliz mente.

Caputulo 2

-seis años después-

Estamos con un Issei de seis años en la cama, el viste una remera blanca con la maga derecha arrancada y pantalones corto de color marón, su pelo parece como si estuviera tirado hacia atrás por una fuerza desconocida y tenia unos cortos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, el estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrado sujetando a su brazo derecho, y parecía esta concentrados. De pronto parecí que la energía se juntaba al redero de su brazo y luego desapareció, el abrió los ojo y suspiro.

"parece que todavía no, e estado entrenando pero nisi quiera puedo activar la etapa inicial de mi alter, y nisi quiera se que esta cosa sacred gear que ese tipo dijo que tenia (suspiro) esto es frustrante" dijo, de pronto su puerta se abrió y una chica de 6 años a pareció, esta chica llevaba una remera amarilla y pantalones cortos negros, su pelo era de color castaño claro y sus ojos violeta, su nombre era Irina Shido, su amiga.

"¿que haces aquí en un DIA como este?, vamos Issei, vamos a jugar afuera" dijo ella, como ella tomo su mano y lo saco afuera a jugar ya que ese era su ultimo día antes de que ella se fuera a vivir a Inglaterra con sus padres por negocios. Ellos jugaron todo el día hasta el atardecer y cundo iban a casa, Issei sintió algo diferente en el aire el podía sentir la energía, se sentía mal casi como… demoniaco.

En ese momento dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron delate de ellos.

"Esa es la chica" pregunto, la primera figura.

"Si" dijo la segunda figura.

En ese momento Issei supo que ellos eran los demonios que la figura le dijo. Pero antes de que Issei pudiera hacer algo, las figuras lo hicieron primero. La primera agarro a Irina y la segunda lo golpeo en el estomago, haciéndolo doblar de dolor, era u fuerte golpe, escucho a las figuras hablar.

"jajaja… los padres de esta chica tienen una espada sagrada, cambiaremos a la chica por la espada y luego los mataremos a lo dos y nos llevaremos la espada para destruirlo, nuestro maestro nos recompensara si destruimos una santa espada y si matamos a una familia afiliada a la iglesia…jajajajaaa" dijo riéndose al final.

Al escura que iban a matar a Irina con su familia solo por una espada, le hizo hervir la sangre el se paro, y les dijo a las figuras.

"Ustedes no van a hacer eso" dijo Issei.

Al ver esto Irina lo miro y dijo "Vete Issei no puedes contra ellos"

"Vaya, vaya el chiquillo quiere desafiarnos que monada" dijo la figura que sostenía a Irina.

"Hey puedo encargarme de el" dijo loa otra figura, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Por supuesto" dijo la otra.

Luego la segunda figura lanzo algún tipo de relámpago a Issei, el cual no pudo esquivar. El sintió como si el hubiera luchado con Ryuho de nuevo cundo el ataque ceso. Luego escucho que la figura dice

"Bunas noches chico" como se pareaba para lanzar oto relámpago.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, Issei sabia que si su alter el no podía hacer nada, estaba desesperado el quería hacer pagar a estos tipos por todo, en ese momento una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

"¿Chico quieres volver a usar ese poder tuyo llamado Alter?" dijo la voz

"Si. ¿Quien eres?" respondí/pregunte a la voz

"Mi nombre es Ddraig y soy un dragón que vive un su sacred gear, la razón por la cual no podía usar su Alter es que su brazo derecho no pude soportar la cepa de poder, pero si medas si brazo yo lo convertiré en uno de dragón y podrás usar si primer etapa. ¿Aceptas?" respondí el dragón.

"Diablos que si." respondí Issei.

"Puede que esto te duela." dijo el dragón, como comenzó a convertir el brazo derecho de Kazuma al de un dragón.

En ese momento Kazuma comenzó a gritar y a expulsar energía en ondas. Las figuras y Irina miran con asombro cundo en brazo derecho de Issei se lleno de escamas y Luego se dividió en 3 partes, para luego volver unido por 4 bandas doradas, después hubo un destello de rojo y oro, cuando termino el brazo derecho de Issei estaba cubierto por una armadora de rojo y oro con garras roja y 3 aletas en la parte trasera de la espalda. Issei abro los ojos con una sonrisa y dijo.

"Es hora de jugar"


	2. Chapter 2 Issei 'The Shell Bullet'

Cap 2

No soy dueño de scryed o Highschool DxD.

Issei mira a las dos figuras y les grita.

"Bajen a Irina y váyanse, o los exterminare" dijo, con su puño derecho apuntando a ellos.

"No lo creo niño, aunque despertaras un sacred gear no sabes como usarlo, por lo cual te eliminares antes que sepas" la segunda figura dijo, como se abalanzo a Issei, todo lo que Issei hizo fue decir.

"Patético"

Al momento en que la figura estaba a unos centímetros de el, Issei se movió mas rápido que el y lo agarrando la cabeza, estampándolo contra el piso.

"Para tu información esto no es un Sacred gear, esto es un Alter" dijo.

Y con eso lo tiro al cielo, justo después el golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho enviándolo volando hacia el enemigo, y dijo "Primera Bala Impacto"

La primera aleta de la espalda de Issei se desintegra y de ese ligar sale un as de luz, el cual lo impulsa haciendo giros, hasta llegar al sujeto y golpeándolo en el pecho destruyendo su caja torácica matándolo en el acto. Cuando el tipo cayo se desintegro en motas de luz negra, yo caí de pie golpeado el piso con mi brazo derecho haciendo un pequeño temblor, me pare mire a la figura que queda y le dije.

"Suelta a Irina y veto, o tu seres el próximo" haciendo estallar mi aura dorada y roja haciendo cagar al demonio restante, el soltó Irina y desapareció en una especie de circulo mágico.

Luego me deje caer de rodillas cansado por la transformación de mi brazo y el uso de mi Alter. Me volví a parar y me dirigí hacia donde esta Irina, en el camino desactive mi alter dejando un brazo con escamas de dragón. Cuando llegue a Irina ella salto sobre mi y ella empezó a llorar, yo intente consolarla haciéndole parar de llorar, pero cuando ella vio mi brazo derecho y se largo a llorar devuelta.

"Oye porque llora devuelta" le pregunte.

"Porque por mi culpa su brazo no volverá a la normalidad, y si pregunta como se es que yo se que vos era el poseedor del boosted gear, pero si pensase que es por ese me hice amigo de ti te equivocas, me hice amigo de ti porque tu ere mi primer amigo real" dijo ella sin parar de llora diciendo "lo siento" una y otra ves.

Esto sorprendió a Issei ya que pensó que ella no sabía nada de esto. Cuando paro de llora nos dispusimos a ir a casa pero a mitad de camino me detuve en seco.

"yo no se como voy a explicar a mis padres sobre lo que le paso a mi brazo" dijo pensando en algo. En ese momento Irina le extendió una pulsera de color dorado y dijo.

"Ponte esto en le brazo derecho y proyectara una ilusión haciendo parecer que ese brazo es normal de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa triste, pensando que su brazo era asi por su culpa. De pronto ella recordó el cambio de su brazo.

"¿Por cierto que le paso a tu brazo? ¿Que era esa armadura que tenia puesta?" pregunto Irina.

Issei suspiro y respondió "ese era mi alter, y si pregustas que es un poder que todas las persona de Territorio Perdió posen, y la razón porque lo poseo es que yo soy la reencarnación de de alguien de se territorio Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet'. Y para responder a otra pregunta soy de otro universo que morí luchado por ese territorio junto a Ryuho mi rival y amigo" dijo con tristeza.

"Hazme un favor Irina no les digas a tus padres ni a nadie sobre mi alter, ¿entendido?" le pidió a Irina.

En este punto Irina estaba en shock al descubrir que su amigo era la reencarnación de alguien, pera ella asintió no obstante. "No le diré a nadie puedes confía en mi" dijo ella.

"Me alegro" dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a su casa se fuero a la casa de Irina porque ya era hora de irse. Cuando tocaron la puerta, momentos mas tarde el padre de Irina salio con maleta y casi se llevo por delate los niños.

"O lo siento chicos" dijo con una sonrisa, pero en ese instante el se fijo en el brazo derecho de Issei y entrecerró los ojos y dijo con tristeza "Veo que tenia razón, siento mucho lo que te paso Issei, en verdad lo lamento" el dijo.

En ese momento ese supo a lo que se refiere el padre de Irina y dijo "No importa, Irina me explico coma va el asunto, pude proteger a Irina, pero deberías tener mas cuidado la próxima ves, porque yo no estaré para detenerlos" el dijo mirando al padre de Irina que asintió y deo a los chicos a despedirse.

"Adiós Issei" dijo irina dando un beso en las mejillas a Issei, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"Adiós Irina" dijo Issei con una sonrisa tímida.

Tomo Irina el auto junto con su esposa y se fueron ala aeropuerto. El no savia pero en ese momento Irina su amiga había desarrollado un enamoramiento de el, pero ella no pude decirle como se sentía hasta dentro de diez años.

-Diez años después-

Han pasado diez año desde el incidente con Irina, Issei continuo entrenando hasta el nivel necesario para activar su tercera forma durante 15 minutos, también logro convocar al boosted gear, dándose cuenta que las habilidades eran la de duplicar su poder cada 10 segundos y trasferir ese poder, también que tiene 3 formas como su alter la forma de un guante carmesí es la primera, el balance breaker es la segunda y el Juggernaut Drive es la tercera y forma final del boosted gear, el puede utilizar el balance breaker durante 5 minuto, Ddraig dice que la diferencia de tiempo entre su tercera forma y el balance breaker, siendo su tercera forma mas poderoso que el balance breaker a la par con la Juggernaut Drive se debe a que el balance breaker es una aberración que el mundo intenta borrar y requiere mas poder y resistencia para mantenerlo.

¬-Academia Kuoh-

"aquí estamos compañero la academia Kuoh" dijo un Issei de dieciséis años, llevaba el traje estándar Kuoh masculino, que consiste en un chaleco marón, pantalones marrones, y una remera blanca, la diferencia es que el lleva el chaleco desabotonado, y le falta la manga derecha. El caminaba por las puertas de la academia Kuoh una academia que anterior mente era solo para chica pero ahora también admiten a hombres.

`Si, pero ten cuidado puedo sentir diablos en esta escuela´ dijo el dragón.

"no te preocupes Ddraig dijiste que con mi tercera forma puedo derrotar incluso dioses ¿no?" el dijo.

`(suspiro) Si pero que el poder no se te suba a la cabeza, varios de mis poseedores anteriores murieron porque no podían controlar mi poder´ dijo Ddraig.

"Esta bien intentare no llamar la atención" refunfuño.

Mientras caminaba Issei noto las miradas de la parte femenina de la escuela, y en ese momento supo que el se había ganado un club de fans através como en la secundaria.

-Techo de la escuela-

Desde el techo de la escuela había dos figura femeninas una con el pelo rojo que llega asta la cintura con una hebra de pelo como una antena sobre la cara, tiene grandes pechos y sus ojos son azules, llevaba el uniforme estándar para las mujeres de Kuoh. Compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos. Cuando se muestra como demonio le crecen unas alas de color negra en la espalda.

Al lado de ella hay otra chica de pelo negro en forma de corte de tasa, tiene ojos violetas y pechos pequeños, lleva el mismo conjunto de ropa que la choca de pelo rojo.

"Puedes sentirlo Sona ese chico exuda poder que aria a un demonio de clase alta cagare en los pantalones" dijo la chica de pelo rojo

"Si Rias no pude creer la cantidad de energía ese chico exuda o lo hace inconcientemente o nisi quiera es consiente de su poder" dijo la ahora identificada Sona a la chica de pelo rojo ahora identificado como Rias.

"De cualquier manera tenemos que observarlo" dijo la Rias.

Ambos asintieron ante esto.

-Con Issei-

"Sentiste ese Ddraig, parece que los diablos me están observando" dijo Issei, como miro al techo donde podo discernir dos figuras femeninas mirándolo.

`Si compañero tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos, seguro que sintieron el poder que liberas´ dijo Ddraig.

"Suspiro no es mi culpa que mi podes se escape inconciente mente, no puedo controlarlo sabes." Le dijo al dragón en su interior.

`Lose compañero, solo ten cuidado´ el dijo.

-Después de la escuela-

Issei estaba caminando devuelta por el punte a su casa, cuando se topa con una chica.

"Lo ciento ni vi por donde andaba" dijo Issei.

"Esta bien" dijo ella

`Tenéis cuidado compañero, ella es un ángel caído, pero no ciento malas emociones de ella es extraño´ dijo Ddraig.

"comprendo tendré cuidado" le dijo a Ddraig en su mente.

Luego se dirigió a la chica que estaba inquieta delante de el.

"estas bien" dijo Issei

"s-si t-tu ee-eres Issei hyoudou?" pregunto ella. Issei asintió.

"mi nombre es Yuma Amano, por favor sal con migo" dijo la chico con un rubor en la cara.

Issei como quería saber de que va esto dijo"Si".

Lo que llevo una sonrisa a la cara de Yuma.

"Salimos el sábado a las 6 de la tarde ¿bueno?" dijo Issei, y Yuma asintió.

Y ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes, ambos pensados "_Esto será divertido_", aunque por diferentes razones.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3 Una cita con un ángel caído

-Sabado 6:04 PM-

-Issei-

Ya era sábado, el día en que tendría una cita con esta chica que se hace llamar `Yuma´, estaba bestido con pantalones deportivos negros y una remera blanca a la cual de arranque la manga izquierda parapara que no moleste cuando convoque mi alter. Mientas esperaba a `Yuma´ estaba hablado con Ddraig.

"¿Que piensas Ddraig?, ¿piensas que tenemos que pelear?" le pregunto Issei al dragón, porque noto que el estaba cayado la mayor parte de la mañana.

"No lo se compañero….Hm.… no puedo sentir instinto asesino o cualquier sentimiento negativo de ese ángel caído la através, lo único que sentí fue amor, tristeza y dolor." Dijo Ddraig todavía pensado de cuanto de una amenaza es ese ángel caído.

"si lose yo también lo sentí…hmm" dijo mientras pensaba también, solo para ser interrumpido por un chica que le entrego un folleto que decía "Vamos a conceder su deseo", Issei sintió una energía diabólica que viene del folleto, dedujo que era un papel de convocación diablo que Ddraig le dijo, eso y el circulo mágico en el folleto te da una pista. Justo cundo estaba apunto de tirarlo, `Yuma´ apareció y no tuvo mas remedio que guardarlo al menos por a hora, ya que los diablos no les gusta mucho por el intento se asesinato de Irina y su familia, ahora que lo pienso nunca me digne en buscar al amo de esos diablos y porque no me buscaron. `Oh bueno eso es una historia para otro momento.´ pensó.

"Hola Yuma-san." dijo Issei.

"Hola Issei-kun, lo ciento por llegar tarde." dijo `Yuma´.

"No importa, ya que recién llego." Dijo el, el noto que ningunos de sus gestos estaban forzados, eso era extraño o ella era muy buen actor o ella en verdad quería una cita conmigo.

"Vamos, Issei-kun" dijo ella como ella tomo mi mano y salimos a divertirnos como una pareja.

Fueron a una sala de juegos donde Issei le gano una pulsera rosa a `Yuma´, el se dio cuenta de la mirada de dolo cundo ella lo vio, siguieron jugando fuero a comer una hamburguesa a un restaurante cercano, sisear mente Issei nunca se divirtió tanto ni siquiera en su vida anterior, aunque el parecía disfrutar la batalla eso era por la influencia e su alter. Cundo terminaron se fueron a una plaza y se apoyaron el la fuente de agua, Issei se dio cuenta del campo de energía que aleja la las personas comunes de este lugar, lo que significa que debe mantener la guardia alta porque algo va a pasar.

"Hoy me divertí mucho Issei-kun" dijo `Yuma´ con un rastro de tristeza en su rostro

"Yo también Yuma" mi voz parecía tranquila, aunque en el interior me estaba preparando para convocar a mi alter.

"Hey, Issei puedes hacerme un favor" dijo `Yuma´ con voz dolida.

"Cual podría ser Yuma" dijo Issei.

"Po-podrías morir por mi" dijo ella sus ojos se hacia agua, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cundo ella se envolvió por una luz de color púrpura, revelando a una versión de ella mas adulta con un traje que parecía de cuero era como un traje S & M.

"ella dijo lo ciento Issei pero me obligaron a hacer esto, perdóname" dijo ella, como crea una lanza de luz y la lanza directo a su estomago, ella cierra los ojos ya que no quería ver a Issei empalado por la lanza que ella creo. A causa de esto ella no ve como el brazo de Issei se transforma en su brazo alter, ella escucha el sonido de que su lanza choca contra algo de metal, cundo ella ve lo que esta pasando se queda sin aliento, el brazo de Issei estaba cubierto de una armadora roja y dorada con 3 aletas rijas que dale de la parte de atrás.

"que es el que te obligo a esto" el pregunta, pero ella solo dice "lo ciento Issei pero el es muy fuerte es mejor que muras aquí que en sus manos"

Entonces ella crea otra lanza y se lanza a Issei con la intención de dividirlo en dos, pero el la destruye y la agarra del cuello y la golpea en el piso dos veces, el la levanta y le pregunto "Cual es tu nombre", ella responde "Raynare ese es mi nombre".

"Bien Raynare tu vendrás con migo para obtener respuestas" dijo Issei, ella sintió como la luz la deja y es remplazado por la oscuridad, Issei la pone sobre sus hombros y dice "Yo are pagar al que te obligo a esto" y después desaparece a su casa con ella en un estallido de velocidad, si se hubiera quedado hubiera visto a una chica de pelo rojo mirándolo con sorpresa.


	4. Chapter 4 La revelacion

Yo no soy dueño de Scryed o Highschool DXD

Capitulo 4 La revelacion

-Casa de Issei-

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso por la casa de Issei y se detuvo en su puerta, solo para revelar a Issei con el ángel caído Raynare en su hombro con su alter todavía activado, Issei entro en su casa con pensamientos encontrados, el recuerda que Raynare estaba llorando cundo le dijo que la obligaron a matarlo, yendo fuera de sus pensamientos, puso el ángel caído en el sillón de su casa la cual era una casa estándar de dos piso japonesa, luego saco un par de pulseras especiales que tenia como función suprimir cualquier poder sobrenatural excepto alter. Agradecía que en estos momentos sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios por 3 años, no savia como iban a reaccionar sus padres al ver a su hijo con una chica con alas sobre si sobros y una armadura de metal recubriendo su brazo. Después de ponerle las pulseras el ángel caído empezó a despertar.

"Donde estoy." pregunto Raynare medio soñoliento, al instante de dio cuenta de que sus poderes no funcionaban y que estaba en la casa de alguien.

"Veo que despertaste `Yuma´, me alegro de que despertases." dijo Issei, al instante Raynare se dio cuenta de que la persona que ella intento mata estaba enfrente de ella con ojos de acero y ese extraño sacred gear activado.

"¡Issei!" dijo Raynare sorprendida.

"Dime Raynare porque querías matarme." pregunto el.

Ella respondio solemnemente "Porque me ordenaron"

"Quien" pregunto el con fuerza.

"Lo ciento Is-kun pero no puedo decirte."deijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

"¿Porque me llamas Is-kun?, ¿nos conocemos de algo?" pregunto el

"No te acuerdas" pregunto ella

"No" dijo el

Limpiándose las lagrimas dijo ella "tu me salvaste de los diablos que querían matarme, ¿no te acuerdas?"

En ese entonces el recordo a una chica de cabello negro sedoso, que estaba SINDO atacada por diablos, el recordó que fue cuando salio de su formación con su tercera forma, el no tuvo mas remedio que utilizar el Boosted Gear porque su brazo derecho apesar de ser de dragón todavía tenia sus limitaciones, por lo cual uso el sacred gear para salvar a la chica de los diablos, con un Dragón Shot en ellos.

Después e volver de los recuerdos miro fijamente "Esa chica hace un par de años eras tu ¿no?" el dijo.

"Si" respondo ella

"Porque querías matarme entonces." dijo el.

"Porque me obligaron, era morir en mis manos el o en las de el." dijo ella.

"no te preocupes este sujeto no podrá tocarme si voy a por todas" dijo el con una cara de comprensiva y confianza.

Ella dijo "No, no podrás porque el es uno de los lideres de Gregori Kokabiel." Dijo ella, ella escucho un gruñido venir de el y su cara fu remplazada por una mueca.

"parece que el viejo cuervo quiere jugar entonces, pensé que me había desecho de el cundo intento reclutarme para su causa, natural mente me rehusé, terminamos paliamos y el perdió con un agujero en el pecho, no pensé que sobrevivirla." dijo el, Raynare estaba sorprendido de que un humano era el que había dejado a Kokabiel en tal malo estado esa ves.

"Is-kun, tu venciste a Kokabiel?" pregunto ella.

"Si" respondió el.

Inmediatamente dijo "Por favor ayúdame a mi y a mis compañeros, ese bastardo nos aboga a haces cosas indeseables solo porque es mas fuerte, Por favor el esta a hora mismo en la iglesia"

"Asi que el quiere juega con tus amigos, he?" dijo Issei entrecerrando los ojos.

"Si" dijo ella.

"bueno entonces vamos a pelear con el, el te obligo a matarme, es hora que le regrese el favor y esta ves no voy a fallar" dijo el, como se levanto del sillón y se fue a la iglesia para terminar con Kokabiel, con Raynare a cuestas.

"Esta ves terminare o que empecé, Kokabiel" pensó Issei.


End file.
